The present invention relates to a machine for harvesting tree fruit, which comprises a structure mounted on wheels bearing a tree shaker and a fruit peeler, as well as storage containers.
Machines with this function are already known. They are meant to be connected to a tractor and which have a structure which is fully placed under the tree tops. This structure is provided, on one of its sides, with an opening through which the structure embraces the tree to be harvested. The structure includes an inverted umbrella which forms the fruit collection surface and a shaker mounted above the umbrella.
These machines have a limited performance, due to the time interval between the end of shaking of one tree and the moment in which the machine is ready and coupled to the following tree. In addition, more than one person is generally required for its operation.
The object of the present invention is a machine meant for the aforementioned purpose, constructed so that it can obtain a high performance as no preparation is required between the end of shaking one tree and the start of the following tree, with the various stages of approaching the tree, coupling to it, shaking, collection and peeling of the fruit performed in a continuous manner, without having to stop the machine, allowing a quick and efficient harvesting of the fruit. Additionally, the machine of the invention may be self-powered or towed, and in any case it can be operated by a single person.
According to the invention, the structure of the machine comprises two parallel vertical gantries connected through the bottom end of their side arms by two longitudinal frames which run inside the arms. Each frame runs between the two arms on the same side of the two frames, and is provided with a rear container for storing peeled fruits. Prior to the container, there is a peeler. The two frames are separated by a distance which is slightly greater than the width of the largest trunks of the harvested trees.
The two frames form closed upper surfaces which are inclined transversely in a downwards sense towards the inner edge, defining two fruit collection trays which output towards the separation between the frames. On its bottom each tray ends in a longitudinal lower duct with a feed screw. Each feed screw ends at the input of its peeler. The inclined trays output on these ducts and the screws drive the fruit towards the corresponding peeler.
One frame is provided above the fruit collection tray with longitudinal guides, along which a shaker may move. A clamp on the one frame can move transversely above the separation between the two longitudinal frames. The clamp has arms that are mobile so that they may engage and release trees, as described further below.
The separating space between the frames is further crossed by a feeler which causes an electric or hydraulic system to activate the shaker when the feeler meets a tree trunk. The shaker is stopped by an adjustable timer, obtaining the time required for each type of tree to be shaken.
The longitudinal guides on which the shaker is mounted may comprise a bar placed parallel to the inner edge of the trays. The shaker may move on the bar. The shaker is also connected to a hydraulic drive cylinder for it moving the shaker along the guides.
The space separating the frames is spanned by flexible straps which extend from the screw grooves for the fruit conveying screws, forming a span roof which encloses the separating space.
According to an alternate embodiment, the machine may be provided with a storage hopper at the rear, immediately behind each frame. Preceding this hopper, there is a respective peeler of the corresponding side, which outputs on the hopper. The longitudinal duct and feed screw extend beneath the hopper until reaching and outputting on the peeler of the same side.
With this construction the structure of the machine is not altered nor interfered with, as the peeled fruit storage hopper are placed after it, and it is only necessary to extend the longitudinal duct and feed screw under said hoppers.
In this manner the machine is provided with storage containers for peeled fruit which do not change the general structure of the machine and offer a large capacity with simple emptying and filling processes, simplifying discharge to storage and/or transportation means.
These and further characteristics of the invention may be understood better in view of the following description made with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which is shown for purposes of illustration only an example of an embodiment.